


A Serious Idiot

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Gods, Human, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage thinks Novabomb was just kidding around when he confessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serious Idiot

Mirage had been down in the Underworld for business reasons. As the God of Fortune and Prosperity, he found himself in the Underworld often for meetings with Optimus and Alpha Trion. It was a tiring job, yes, but he didn't mind it; it certainly came with rewarding benefits. Still, after this particular meeting, he just wanted to go home and rest.

The only thing that had been keeping him from doing so was the God of Chaos.

He had no idea why Novabomb pestered him so much. The damn fool just loved to follow him around like some whiny dog begging for attention. And Mirage knew better than to do that. If he did, Novabomb would never leave him alone. Not that he did now, but still. He didn't need to add any more fuel to the fire.

Oh well, this was his fault anyway. He had befriended the other when they were children… Though, admittedly, he hadn’t exactly been the nicest to him. Still, Novabomb loved being around him and they used to play together a lot. Things changed as they got older and their interests changed… Not to mention they just had different social circles. Still, he did spend time with Novabomb every so often.

Until recently, that was. Even though he wasn't sure why, the bigger man had confessed to him a while ago. Mirage knew people lusted after him (he had many lovers in his youth, from mortals and gods), but he had never been confessed to by someone as... hyperactive and polar opposite to him as the God of Chaos.

It didn’t make any sense. Since when did Novabomb love him? He thought it had just been a joke or the idiot trying behaving as foolishly, impulsively, and recklessly as always.

So he just ignored the god as he followed him around, Novabomb chatting about his day and how he made an entire village fall in turmoil by messing around with some big festival of theirs. Not that Mirage was surprised. He was always doing stupid things like that just so he could have some fun and a good laugh. He never took into consideration how his antics affected everyone else, especially him.

Seriously, he would bring good luck to a village and Novabomb would do something to mess with villagers... His moniker definitely suited him all too well.

"Are you done with work?"

"... For now, yes-"

"Then let's hang out!"

He groaned. Novabomb really needed to know when to give up... He had already rejected him. But it hadn't been the end of it. No matter what he said, Novabomb wasn't giving up on this sudden weird crush of his... Primus, he had never dealt with someone who was so persistent! Or stupid. Maybe both. 

"No."

Novabomb whined. "But you don't have anything to do!"

"I'm not interested."

"Come on~" Novabomb suddenly slipped in front of him, stopping him from walking any further down the hallway. “It’ll be fun! Just hanging out and messing with the humans. What’s so bad about that?”

“You assume I enjoy causing trouble for the others gods like you do?”

He puckered his lips. “It’s just a little harmless fun.”

The short god rolled his eyes. Harmless fun for him, maybe, but it usually led to everyone else cleaning up after his mess. He was such a child sometimes… Would it kill Novabomb to be a little more mature and responsible? Then again, his two friends were the God of Wrath and the Goddess of Temptation… While he wouldn’t say they were immature, responsible definitely wasn’t a word he would use to describe either of them.

Still, he had a feeling they would at least take a hint. He didn’t want to get involved with Novabomb romantically. He just wasn’t interested in someone who was so… strange. He was immature, loud, obnoxious, and took joy in such childish things. Hell, even at this age, the god enjoyed pranking people.

Why would he ever want to be with someone like that?

“Find someone else,” he said, moving around him. “I’m not interested in such childish games.”

Just as he attempted to walk away, a hand suddenly clamped down around his arm and yanked him back. Mirage gasped when he found himself being pressed up against the wall, Novabomb’s hand on either side of him. He stared at the other with wide eyes, confused and a bit alarmed by the other’s action. 

The blue-haired god just smiled, though this one was much more sinister than his usual goofy grin.

“Then…” He moved his body closer so that their chests were nearly touching. “Wanna play some adult games?”

Mirage didn't know how to react. It had been so out of the blue that he could only stand there, frozen and unable to comprehend just what was going on at the moment. All he could do was stare at the other, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. What was happening? Since when was Novabomb ever like this?!

Novabomb’s smile widened. “You know…” He reached up to gently stroke Mirage’s face, who still didn’t react. “I always thought you were really cute. And smart. And nice, even though you like to pretend to be all mean.”

“I… I’m not-!”

He giggled like a child. “I was serious when I asked to court you, you know. You didn’t look like you believed me when I told you I loved you. That hurt.”

The God of Chaos was right. He didn’t believe him. He just thought the other was an idiot. Besides, Novabomb was hardly serious about anything. Why would he think that he would take his words seriously, especially with them being so out of the blue?

“But that’s okay…” Mirage stiffened when the other leaned in closer. “If you don’t believe me, I’ll show you, okay?”

“Nova-!”

The other suddenly pressed his lips against his, effectively silencing him with a deep kiss. Mirage couldn’t move, frozen in place. Novabomb… was kissing him. Novabomb… had moved his arms to wrap tightly around his body, their chests touching as their lips were crushed together. His friend from childhood was kissing in the Underworld!

He let out a small whimper, his cheeks reddening a bit as he tried to figure out what was going on. Was Novabomb really serious? Or was he just playing a prank? Maybe that was it… Just a prank. But primus, when did Novabomb learn how to kiss so damn well? This actually felt really good…

The god quickly snapped out of it when the other tried to slip his tongue in. With all the strength he could muster, he shoved the other away and wiped his mouth.

“Wh-What the hell are you doing?!”

Novabomb puckered his lips. “Kissing you.”

“I didn’t say you could!”

“You liked it though-”

“Shut up!”

The bigger god sighed, his shoulders slumping. Mirage glared as he straightened himself out, cooling the blush from his cheeks. He couldn’t believe he had actually let that happened… But the other caught him off guard! He hadn’t been expecting Novabomb to do that. Because he wasn’t actually serious about liking him. It was just a prank…

Novabomb giggled, causing him to look up just as he fixed his robes. The childish aura and smile had returned. He swore, the God of Chaos had a split personality. How Bloodshed and Nebula handled him sometimes was beyond him.

“What?” he dared to ask.

“Do you believe me now? About me liking you.”

Mirage didn’t say. He wanted to say of course not, but after that kiss… It would have been stupid to say no. That sort of kiss wasn’t just some chaste joke. Even though he was trying to convince himself otherwise. Novabomb couldn’t like him. They were way too different.

When he didn’t answer, Novabomb just shrugged. “Well, whatever. I’m serious. I really like you, Mirage. And I’m gonna make you mine.”

“Excuse me?”

He laughed before leaning in to plant a soft kiss to his cheek. Mirage jerked back from the other, who merely said, “You heard me.”

Mirage almost started yelling, but the God of Chaos merely turned around and walked away. He could only stand there, stunned and furious. How could the other even say something like that?! And so nonchalantly too… He must have been out of his mind. That had to have been it. That had to have been what was going on with the other. He was just crazy.

Even so…

Mirage wiped his lips again and stormed off in the other direction. He shouldn’t focus on it too much. Novabomb was just an idiot who happened to like him. He had dealt with worse than this. He could handle the other until he finally backed off. He just hoped it wouldn’t take too long.


End file.
